


I'll Take Care of You

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Sick Theo, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Theo gets run down and Liam takes care of him.





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterCake20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/gifts).



> For Sammy's birthday, hope you like it lover!!

Liam had been lounging on the couch when Theo trudged through the door looking a little worse for wear. He normally looked tired after work, but this was different, today he looked run-down and exhausted. Theo threw his bag down next to their pile of shoes by the apartment front door. Resting his forehead against the wall as he removed his shoes before coming over and flopping down into boneless heap, resting his head in Liam’s lap, and sighing as his body slowly relaxed.

 

“Rough day?” Liam chuckled looking down at his, well whatever Theo was… they hadn’t really defined anything and they were happy that way.

 

Theo just groaned and fidgeted until he found a comfortable spot, one hand tucked between his neck and the couch while the other was resting in front of his face on Liam’s thigh. Both of his knees were pulled up close to his chest and his hair was strewn across his face in messy waves. Liam smirked down at him and then leaned back settling into the cushions behind him.

 

He flipped through the channels absentmindedly, settling on reruns of Chopped. Both of them liked to see what people could come up with when given crazy ingredients while they still managed to burn water sometimes.

 

Halfway through the episode, Liam looked down at Theo. Unable to keep his fingers from brushing the stray locks away from the chimera’s face allowing him to see the jawline covered in stubble he had become weirdly obsessed with. Liam finished tucking the hair back and then swooped his hand down to brush against Theo’s cheek tenderly, following the trail of scruff up to his strong brow, frowning when his finger met Theo’s forehead.

 

“Theo you’re hot.” He observed, the frown deepening.

 

“We knew this.” Theo mumbled as he smiled limply.

 

Liam rolled his eyes. “No dummy, you’re burning up.”  

 

Theo just hummed in response, nuzzling his face up in to Liam’s touch.

 

“Do you feel okay?” Liam asked sitting up and pressing his hand closer to Theo’s head, concern flooding through him.

 

“Just tired.” The boy using him as a pillow replied sleepily.

 

Liam’s heart was racing. They weren’t supposed to get sick. What should he do? Did regular medicine work for them? Should they go see Deaton?

 

“Theo I think we should go see Deaton or something…” Liam voiced, his worry evident.

 

“Shhh.” Theo hushed snuggling deeper into his lap. Liam pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch and spread it over him.

 

Liam let him drift in and out of sleep for the next hour. No longer paying attention to what was happening on the screen, his eyes fixated on Theo in case there was some change that he could notice, periodically checking to see if he was still warmer than usual. When he couldn’t take it anymore and the need to pace became overwhelming, he carefully scooted out from under Theo and picked him up carrying him to Liam’s room and setting him down in the middle of the bed. He tucked him in, earning a few hums and incoherent words from the boy in his care. With Theo settled he quickly made his way out of the room and called the only person he could think of.

 

She picked up on the fourth ring, which was three too many in his opinion.

 

“Liam, baby, it’s after midnight… what’s wrong?” his mother answered, sounding groggy but somewhat alert.

 

“Theo’s sick and I don’t know what to do.” He panicked.

 

“Sick? What do you mean sick?” Jenna responded, sounding a lot more awake now.

 

“I don’t know he came home really tired and now he has a fever and he’s sleeping. You know Theo never sleeps before three.” It was true, even if he hadn’t worked the afternoon/evening shift at work, Theo never fell asleep before the devil’s hour. He never got the exact reason why, but he had a feeling it had to do with Theo’s time spent in hell.

 

His mother sighed. “Maybe he finally just exhausted himself. Let him sleep, give him some aspirin for the fever… if your bodies can even process that?” She asked to no one in particular, “Then make sure he eats some soup when he wakes up, chicken noodle usually does the trick.”

 

“That has celery, he hates celery.”

 

“Then pick it out. Make sure he drinks a lot of water or juice, keep him hydrated when he is awake.” His mother ordered.

 

“Mom he doesn’t drink juice.” He accused.

 

“Liam Dunbar don’t you call me for advice at one in the morning and then get growly with me because I don’t know your boyfriend as well as you do! Between you two and your father, I swear I’m going to start going grey.”  

 

He cringed, realizing just how snarly he must have sounded. “Sorry mom, I’m just worried.”

 

“I know kiddo. He’ll be fine, just take care of him. Night baby.”

“Night mom.” He echoed and then clicked the end call button.

 

He peeked into his room one more time finding Theo still fast asleep. He scribbled a note saying he’d be right back just in case the chimera woke up and left it on the pillow next to him.

 

He quickly gathered his keys, wallet, and shoes and practically flew out the door. His first stop was to the pharmacy, grabbing a bottle of aspirin and five other cold remedy boxes not entirely sure on which to buy since they all advertised to help with different ailments. His second stop was to the all night diner across the street from their apartment building. He ordered two bowls of chicken noodle soup, his anger appearing when the cook said he couldn’t take the celery out.

 

“Listen,” he snarled after five minutes of going back and forth with the guy, “I will literally pay you to pick out the celery before you put it in the container.”

 

“Sir, I don’t think you understand. It’s part of the soup I can’t just pick it out.”

 

Liam leaned forward on the counter, flashing his eyes and dropping his voice a few octaves.  “Just give me the fucking soup and I’ll do it myself then.”

 

The chef quickly ladled the liquid into the to-go bowls and handed it over shaking and wide eyed. Liam threw a few bills on the counter and turned, stomping out of the restaurant. When he returned home, he placed everything in the kitchen and hurried to check on Theo, finding him in the exact same spot as he had left him.

 

He quietly escaped back to the kitchen and fished the offending green vegetable out of Theo’s food before gathering everything and heading back to his room. Liam placed all of his materials on the nightstand and nudged Theo over before rolling Theo on top of him and sitting up. He rested back against the headboard and cradled Theo’s body against his.

 

“Theo…” He whispered softly. “Theo, wake up.”

 

“Mmm why?”

 

“Because I need to give you medicine and you should eat since you skipped dinner.” He said, slightly chastising both Theo and himself for neglecting such a basic need.

 

“Liam I’m fine.” Theo grumbled and tried to roll back into a horizontal position, only to be caught and hauled back up into Liam’s arms.

 

“No you’re not, you have a fever.”

 

“No I don’t.”

 

“Yes you do.”

 

“No, I don’t.” He sighed and grabbed Liam’s hand pulling it up to his head and pressing it there. Liam frowned when the warmth from earlier seemed to be absent, Theo’s normal temperature back.

 

“Well, will you please eat? I’d feel a lot better.” He admitted.

 

“Fine. But only because it smells good.” Theo joked and Liam could hear the smile in his voice.

 

Liam reached over and grabbed the bowl and spoon he had carried in, holding in front of Theo’s face and scooped up some of the soup. He brought the spoon to Theo’s mouth and went to push it in when Theo snatched both the bowl and spoon away from him and started feeding himself.

 

“Where’s the celery?” Theo questioned when he was mostly finished.

 

“I picked it out.” He shrugged. His words making Theo turn his head to look up at him. The chimera pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Liam nodded and took the empty bowl and spoon away from Theo once it was all gone, putting it back on the table beside them. He wrapped his arms around Theo’s bare torso, frowning, when had Theo taken his shirt off? But quickly forgetting about it when his hands met smooth skin and strong muscle.

 

He lightly trailed his fingers up and down. “You scared me tonight.” He admitted.

 

“I was just tired Li, I’m okay.” Theo replied, dropping his head back to rest on Liam’s shoulder.

 

Liam continued tracing the lines of Theo’s abs, circling each one and swirling around his belly button.

 

“Liam,” Theo growled, “please.”

 

“Shhh, I’ll take care of you.” He hushed pressing a kiss to the side of Theo’s head and letting his fingers dive beneath the waistband of Theo’s work pants, finding bare skin there and rumbling in approval. With his other hand he reached down and popped the snap open and pushed the material away so that his hand had some room to work, pushing the pants completely off with help from his feet. Liam wedged his legs under Theo’s and used his knees pull the chimera’s legs apart.

 

When his hand finally wrapped around Theo’s thick cock they both made low noises; Theo’s a whimper of pleasure and Liam’s a grunt praise for how hard Theo was for him.

 

He pumped up and down a few times, collecting the pearls of precum seeping out of the tip and using them to slick the way. He kept his pace nice and slow. Lazily bringing the boy in his arms into a slow building orgasm. He released Theo momentarily, bringing his hand up to his face and spitting in it before returning to the pretty pink cock waiting for him.

 

It wasn’t long before Theo was panting into his neck, body and abs tensing as he started to buck into Liam’s fist. Liam loosened his grip so that Theo couldn’t get any friction when he did that, earning a whine of frustration.

 

“Let me take care of you baby, please?”

 

Theo mewled but nodded. He returned his hold on Theo, making the boy hiss happily. Theo placed his hand over Liam’s making him grip a little tighter and Liam let him show him how he wanted it. When he got the pace Theo desired, he reached down with his other hand and pulled Theo’s off, intertwining their fingers and hold his hand hostage against his stomach.

 

He looked down just as Theo looked up at him, they smiled at each other and then pressed their lips together in a slow but deep kiss. Only breaking off when Theo began to moan against his cheek and neck.

 

“Faster, please, just a little fast- _oh fuck_.” He panted. He was close. Liam could tell by the sweet smell of release weaving into the air around them, the way Theo’s eyes fluttered closed and his toes curled.

 

Theo tried to close his legs as his orgasm was barreling towards him but Liam kept them open, pushing against Theo’s thighs with his knees.

 

“Liam.” He choked and then his hot cum spilled over Liam’s hand and on to his stomach. He twitched and bit down on Liam’s neck, jerking his hand out of Liam’s hold and reaching down to stop the one still pumping him.

 

Liam fought it and jerked him a few more times, smiling when tortured noises slipped passed Theo’s lips. He relented and Theo relaxed, sighing and going boneless against him.

 

He brought his hand up to his lips and licked up slightly bitter liquid and then scooted off the bed, laying Theo down in the process. He got a warm washcloth and came back to wipe Theo down, the chimera just humming sweetly at him and then pulling him back in to bed

 

“Thank you for taking care of me.” He whispered against Liam’s lips.

 

Liam brought his hand up to Theo’s face, swiping his thumb back and forth lovingly. “I love you.” He whispered back. Watching as Theo’s pupils dilated and then his eyes began sparkling like a thousand diamonds in the sun.

 

“I love you too, little wolf.” Theo rasped.


End file.
